Prométeme que así será
by Lady Asgard
Summary: Como se conoció la pareja del romance legendario de Orfeo y Eurídice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

Todos sabemos la trágica historia de Orfeo y Eurídice en Saint Seiya. Pero…como se conocieron estos dos individuos que se amaron tanto, y que por los juegos torcidos de la muerte fueron separados?

 _ **Prométeme que así será**_ **(Fan Fic OrfeoxEurídice)**

 **Capítulo 1: Una hermosa e inocente vida**

Regresaba de reportar la última misión al santuario. Aquel caballero de plata legendario, la misión había culminado con éxito y el decidió que todo lo que quería era descansar un poco.

Camino hacia ese lugar, su refugio de paz. Los jardines de flores que rodeaban el santuario, esos lugares eran tan tranquilos, tan placidos. Sin embargo…estaba sólo.

Orfeo: Cuanta tranquilidad e percibe…-Se sentó tranquilamente sobre una columna caída y comenzó a tocar su lira. Era el más maravilloso músico que podría existir. Se decía que el nombre Orfeo venia del semidiós hijo de Calíope, el mejor músico que hubiera pisado la tierra-

Estuvo tocando, eso le traía alegría, el amaba su música, la cual era su pasión. A su alrededor la naturaleza se armonizaba con sus melodías. Melodías hermosas.

De repente, el escucho el quiebre de una rama cerca de si, sintió una presencia.

Orfeo:-Dejó de tocar de inmediato y miró al bosque- Quien anda ahí?-llamó la atención-

Alguien se movía tras los arboles

Orfeo:…No es la primera vez que siento esta presencia…muéstrate! No me obligues a usar la fuerza!

En ese momento vio una silueta correr

Orfeo:-Al ver esa figura fugarse corrió tras ella y utilizo las cuerdas de su lira para capturar al invasor-

Una vez capturado el individuo Orfeo se acerco a este

Orfeo:..Pero…que?

Era una muchacha rubia, muy hermosa. Parecía inocente, no podía percibir nada maligno en ella

Eurídice: …Por…por favor! No me haga ningún daño! Se lo suplico!..Yo...Yo solo…!

Orfeo:-La miró, se dio cuenta de que no era una amenaza. Las cuerdas cedieron y la soltó de inmediato, haciendo que la muchacha pudiera volver a moverse-…Lo lamento mucho-Se acercó a ayudarla- Pensé que eras algún enemigo del santuario. Quién eres?

Eurídice: Ah…b...Bueno…yo…-Bajo la cabeza avergonzada-…yo…solo quería escuchar esas melodías tan hermosas. Vengo mucho a este jardín, y a veces…lo encuentro a usted tocando tan maravillosamente…y me detengo detrás de los arboles a escucharlas. Realmente me llenan en el alma, pero…no quería molestarlo, por eso nunca me presente ante usted. Se veía tan tranquilo…aunque…algo triste. Pero…soy algo tímida con los demás.

Orfeo: -Se sorprendió, luego la miro. Ella solo admiraba su música, nunca fue una amenaza. Pero…triste? Ella penaba que él estaba triste? No quiso responder a aquello - Te pido disculpas por el malentendido. Y te agradezco mucho que aprecies mi música. Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?

Eurídice: Ah…si, mi nombre es Eurídice – Le sonrió-

Orfeo: Eurídice…ya veo –le devolvió una leve sonrisa. Orfeo era un hombre muy fuerte y serio en su deber de caballero. Pero también tenía un corazón puro y bueno. Entonces pensó – Eurídice…para compensarte este terrible error que cometí…te gustaría que tocara una melodía para ti?

Eurídice: - Ella se sorprendió y luego sonrió muy contenta- Si! Realmente me encantaría poder escuchar su música joven caballero

Orfeo: -Le sonrió y extendió su mano- Entonces ven…tocaré mis mejores melodías para ti

Eurídice: Pe…pero…no se su nombre

Orfeo: Orfeo, Orfeo de lira

Ella por supuesto acepto, no solo escucho sus melodías, estas melodías que Orfeo tocaba al estar siendo escuchado por ella eran…muy felices! por qué? Pasaban de ser unas melodías tranquilas y hasta apagadas para convertirse en melodías muy alegres y bellas

La muchacha no solo las escuchaba, sino que bailaba al sonido de su lira

Eurídice: Que maravillosa música Orfeo!-decía sonriendo-

Orfeo: - La miraba, miraba su sonrisa. Realmente le alegraba su presencia-

Al final de la tarde debieron despedirse. Orfeo debía volver al santuario

Orfeo: Ya debo irme…gracias por escucharme. Espero haber reparado mi error

Eurídice: Has hecho más que eso. Muchísimas gracias- le sonrió nuevamente- ojal volvamos a encontrarnos Orfeo

Orfeo: Lo mismo digo Eurídice

Aunque se separaron para volver a sus hogares, ellos siguieron encontrándose en aquel jardín muchas veces. Ella amaba escucharlo tocar, y el amaba tocar para ella.

fin del capítulo 1

 **Muchas gracias por leer n_n. Pronto subiré la próxima parte :3**

 **dedicado a mi amigo Maxi que le encanta esta pareja y Orfeo es su caballero favorito :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

 _ **Prométeme que así será**_ **(Fan Fic OrfeoxEurídice)**

Capítulo 2: Alguien por quien luchar

Orfeo y Euridice seguían encontrándose en el mismo jardín desde hacía ya varios meses. Sin embargo el siempre le era fiel a los llamados del santuario y a veces no tenía tiempo para ir a verla. Pero se había encariñado con ella e intentaba verla la mayor cantidad de veces que pudiera.

Orfeo: - Mientras entrenaba pensaba-*No he podido ir a verla últimamente mas que de costumbre, me pregunto si se habrá enfadado...*-No lo admitía, pero se había encariñado con la muchacha-

Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento se encontró con una de sus colegas plateados que al contrario de él comenzaba a practicar.

Marin: Orfeo, has estado algo distraído. Sucede algo?- le dijo -

Orfeo: No, solo estoy algo cansado. Gracias por preocuparte-serio-

Marin: ...Está bien. Pero, Orfeo...sea lo que sea...solo se precavido. Recuerda que los santos de plata contamos con tu inmenso poder. si algo te pasa, también afectara Athena. Pero además de eso...cuídate.

Orfeo: -Asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarla . El motivo de su preocupación era no haber podido cumplir con la muchacha. pero...desde cuando era el centro de sus pensamientos? Había algo en Eurídice que la diferenciaba de otras mujeres...algo que a él le ablandaba el corazón.-

Finalmente Orfeo consiguió tener un momento de descanso y fue hacia el jardín. Pero no logro encontrarla.

Orfeo:... no la culpo...debe haberse enfadado conmigo- entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien dormía bajo un árbol cerca de las columnas. Era ella, la muchacha que nublaba sus pensamientos los últimos días. La vio dormir, era como un ángel que dormía entre las flores. Cuanto tiempo llevaba esperándolo allí?- Eurídice...

El se sentó a su lado y comenzó a tocar su lira. Lo cual hizo que la joven despertara de a poco.

Eurídice: Or...feo...- mientras despertaba se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado- Ah, Orfeo!-lo abrazo como si de una niña se tratase- viniste!- feliz-

Orfeo: - Se rio- Por supuesto. Lamento mucho no haber podido venir antes, y el tener poco tiempo para venir a este jardín- se entristeció- Cuanto tiempo llevas esperándome?

Eurídice: no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí -ella lo había esperado desde hacía casi un día, fue el día anterior con la esperanza de que el muchacho apareciera. Parece que no fue casualidad, el destino quería que se vieran. En ese momento el estomago de Eurídice hizo ruido. Ella lo había esperado sin comer nada?-l...lo siento-avergonzada-

Orfeo: Eurídice...-Todas las veces que se habían reunido, todas las veces que ella lo había esperado. El vivía pensando en ella y preocupándose. Era más que obvio que algo estaba floreciendo, algo muy hermoso entre ambos-Ven, tienes que comer algo- luego de que la llevo a que llenara su estomago fueron hacia el bosque , el cual tenía los arboles florecidos

Orfeo:...Eurídice...-le dijo bajando un poco la cabeza-... no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto. de acuerdo?

Eurídice: ah...p...pero...

Orfeo: No quiero que sigas esperándome sin comer, además...esta es la vida de un caballero de Athena. Además, no es la primera vez que me esperas por tanto tiempo sin preocuparte por ti misma.

Orfeo se preocupaba mucho por su bienestar, por eso debía ponerle un alto a todo. por el bien de la joven, aunque por dentro...el no verla la lastimaba, y se había dado cuenta al alejarla en ese momento. Pero era un sacrificio que lo valía...ella valía todo.

Eurídice:...Pero...Orfeo-Sus ojos se humedecieron- es que...no lo entiendes, no me preocupa lo que pueda pasarme. yo solo...quiero verte-lloraba-

Orfeo:-Al verla llorar se desquebrajo por dentro. y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no necesitaba entender nada mas dentro de sí mismo . Se había enamorado de Eurídice- no llores...lo hago por tu bien, esta es la vida...de un caballero de Athena. Tú no tienes porque hacer esto.

Eurídice: - Ella era tímida, pero reunió valor para decírselo- si...si tengo.

Orfeo:-Al escuchar su respuesta la miro-?

Eurídice: Orfeo...no me importa si eres un caballero de Athena. si tengo que esperarte las horas , días, meses , años que sean necesarios...-aun con lagrimas en los ojos, lo arriesgaría todo en su respuesta-...porque yo ...yo me he enamorado de ti Orfeo - sus mejillas se ruborizaron-

Orfeo:-se sorprendió al punto de quedarse momentáneamente petrificado-...E...Eurídice...-el entonces se dio cuenta de que era mutuo, y su corazón latió muy fuerte-

Sin mediar palabra Orfeo la abrazo contra su pecho

Eurídice: ..Ah...O...Orfeo?- el rojo de su cara aumento-

Orfeo:...estas segura?

Eurídice: Eh?

Orfeo: Amar a un caballero...puede traerte mucha tristeza. Nosotros estamos preparados para morir en cualquier momento. Además...dicen que el amor mismo trae mucho dolor y sufrimiento

Eurídice:-...Orfeo...tú me amas?

Orfeo:...no-mintió, porque sabía las consecuencias para ella de amar a un hombre que podría morir en cualquier batalla próxima.

Ella sintió el latir de su corazón, aun cuando él llevaba su armadura de plata puesta. Como si sus corazones estuvieran sincronizados, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Eurídice:...entonces...yo te amare por los dos- sonrió dulcemente-

Orfeo: -Él la miro sorprendido ante su respuesta, luego suspiro-...parece que no puedo ocultarte nada.

Eurídice:-lo miro con mucha alegría-te amo

Orfeo:- aun abrazandola coloco su mano en su cabello acariciándolo-...yo también te amo-el entendía que el amor que le tenía le daba más dicha que cualquier otra cosa, no solo a él, sino también a ella. Pelearía ferozmente contra la muerte para regresar con ella luego de cada batalla, se había convertido en su razón para existir-

Orfeo, de la inmensa dicha que sentía comenzó a tocar su lira, una muy bella melodía

Eurídice: -se rio- Orfeo, prométeme que estarás a mi lado, quiero estar contigo y escuchar el sonido de tu arpa por toda la eternidad. Prométeme que así será-sonrió-

Orfeo:- la miro dulcemente- Eurídice, te prometo que siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Tocare mis mejores melodías para ti, incluso después de la muerte, por toda la eternidad.

Orfeo: Orfeo!-lo abrazo aferrándose a él con mucha alegría-

Increíble pensar que el temía dejarla porque era probable que muriera en alguna batalla por el santuario. Lo que jamás se habría pensado es que en el futuro sería Eurídice quien se marcharía de este mundo, de su lado, antes que él. Cruel ironía

 **Fin del 2do capitulo, continua en el capítulo 3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer n-n**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personaje de esta historia pertenecen al manga y anime Saint Seiya, los cuales pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, no a mí.

 _ **Prométeme que así será**_ **(Fan Fic OrfeoxEurídice)**

Capítulo 3 : No habrá barrera existente

Habian transcurrido años desde que Orfeo y Eurídice estaban juntos . Cada dia estaban mas enamorados, era mucha la felicidad al estar uno al lado del otro. El día que se cumplió un año mas desde su noviazgo con la bella dueña de su corazon, Orfeo decidio que le haria un obsequio especial.

Orfeo:...Estoy algo nervioso - Dijo para si mismo mirando el anillo de compromiso que tenia en una pequeña cajita en su mano. Pero tenia miedo, tenia miedo de si realmente ella seria capaz de vivir toda su vida a su lado a pesar de ser un caballero de , ya que no creía poder hacerla feliz. En ese momento su colega de plata Shaina, que pasaba por las escalinatas de piedra donde Orfeo estaba sentado, se dio cuenta del anillo-

shaina: Orfeo...no deberias estar ayudando en los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas? Deja de perder el tiempo!

Orfeo: ...Hola shaina-La escuchaba con los ojos cerrados mientras cerraba la cajita con su mano sin nada de simpatía-

Shaina:...No me digas que andas perdido en tu cabeza pensando en una mujer. No pensé que alguien tan poderoso como tu caería ante semejante tonteria!-Le decia burlandose-Esas cursilerias sólo hacen caer a pedazos el honor de un guerrero, deberías ser mas frío

Orfeo : -Serio- Te pediré amablemente...que no te metas en donde no te llaman

Shaina:-Se sorprendió y luego se enfado-Oye!

Luego de recibir una fria mirada de parte de Orfeo, Shaina se calmó, y le dijo de forma mas serena pero con aire de malicia...

Shaina: Je...-Rió-...Sólo te diré una cosa, **Una mujer en tu camino arruinará tu vida. Y manchará tu honor y lealtad hacia athena. Aquellos que confian tanto a una bobada como el amor a una pareja no son mas que luchadores destinados a fracasar**. Tu que eres uno de los santos mas fuertes de nuestra división...deberías saberlo mejor que ningún otro.

Orfeo: Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe. Quizá dices eso porque jamás has conocido la dicha de amar a una persona en tu corazón. Cuando eso suceda...veremos que es lo que te importa más, y si no son las palabras que acabas de pronunciar mas huecas que mis acciones.-Se marchó dejando a Shaina molesta , sinembargo esta se controló lo suficiente como para decirse a si misma...

Shaina: Ja!Eso jamás pasará...-Se marchó hacia el coliseo donde la esperaban los nuevos aspirantes a caballero para ser entrenados a mano dura, tal como ella solía hacerlo-

Orfeo ahora estaba mas decidido a desafiar esas palabras y al destino mismo, realmente amaba a Eurídice. Quería que ella fuera su compañera de por vida, y estaba seguro de que ella querría lo mismo con él. Así que fue a ese lugar donde solian reunirse siempre. Seguramente la muchacha lo esperaba allí, como habían acordado.

Mientras tanto , Eurídice también caminaba hacia ese lugar . Su corazón latía muy fuerte, ese día era muy especial para ambos y jamás se negaría a compartirlo con su querido Orfeo.

Eurídice: Orfeo...tengo tantas ansias de verte!...-Pensaba en voz alta mientras corría al punto de reunión. Se le había hecho algo tarde debido a que se había quedado dormida, la noche anterior no había descansado bien, las ansias de ver a su amado la hicieron desvelarse.

Sinembargo, desconocían la crueldad de sus destinos... en la inmensa emocion, Eurídice no se dió cuenta que al correr piso accidentalmente una serpiente, la cual la mordió. Por desgracia era venenosa.

Eurídice:-Sintió el dolor de los colmillos de la víbora venenosa atravesarle la piel de la pierna- AAAAH!-Gritó antes de caer al piso-

Orfeo , que ya habia llegado al punto de encuentro hacia breves instantes sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda-Eh?-Se pregunto al notar esa sensacion tan horrible, algo andaba muy mal. Luego de eso escuchó el desgarrador grito de Eurídice que se escuchaba desde el bosque; sin pensarlo dos veces corrió rrapidamente hacia donde ella estaba. Al llegar ella estába tirada en el piso, tan pálida y fría como una piedra-EURIDICE!-Gritó, luego fue hacia ella desesperado y la tomó en brazos. Pero la joven ya no lo escuchaba, el veneno de la serpiente había acabado con la vida de la mujer de sus sueños-No, no es verdad!...esto no esta pasando! Eurídice! No me dejes, porfavor! Quédate a mi lado!Yo te amo!-Lloraba desconsolado-

Luego de que la vida de su amada se apagara sin que el pudiera evitarlo, Orfeo sintió una inmensa mezcla de sentimientos. culpa, odio, tristeza; muchas emociones espantosas, nada positivo. Aún abrazaba el cuerpo de la muchacha que estaba helado y sin vida. Anhelaba volver a verla sonreir. Quería que volviera a hablarle, a decirle cuanto significaba él para ella, a sentir su amor. Deseaba todo eso y más con todo su ser.

Luego miró la caja del anillo en su mano. De la rabia la lanzó léjos. Continuó llorando hasta que finalmente... una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Orfeo:-Luego de mantenerse pensativo y en silencio unos minutos miro el blanco rostro de su fallecida novia, luego miro su lira; entonces díjo...- Eurídice...te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado. Por eso...no dejaré que ninguna barrera me separe de ti, Nisiquiera la muerte.

Orfeo tomó una desición erronea pero quizá no tan descabellada, despues de todo los caballeros de Athena son capaces de realizar hasta milagros si se lo proponen. Si su música podia hacer cosas tan maravillosas...entonces quizá podria usarla a su favor en esta misión y devolverle el alma de su Eurídice. Pero aprendería mas tarde el valor inmenso de la vida y las consecuencias de contrariar el ciclo de ésta. Iría a buscar a Eurídice al mismo inframundo y la traeria devuelta al mundo de los vivos. No le importaba verse cara a cara con el mismisimo Hades, todo lo que quería era a su dulce amada a su lado.

 **Fin del 3er capitulo, continúa en el capítulo 4**

 **y si, lo de Shaina es una clarisima ironia al amor que ella siente por Seiya. Tomando en cuenta que Orfeo es de escorpio y la actitud que tiene contra Pharaoh luego de que descubre el engaño con el espejo de Pandora, me parecio una buena respuesta de parte de el hacia Shaina lo que escribí. Ya sabemos en que acaba todo esto, sinembargo el agregar detalles específicos hace la historia, a mi parecer, mas interesante aún :3**

 **Muchas gracias por leer n-n**


End file.
